<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Baby Shot Me Down by gooseberry9811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846865">My Baby Shot Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811'>gooseberry9811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hitman!paro, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·V月V日快乐<br/>·快V，凌IV提及<br/>·半个杀手不太冷pa，半个都市言情剧烂梗大全，一整个沙雕相声，年龄操作有<br/>·哇写不来快V，ooc得吓人<br/>·调酒都是瞎掰的，dbq，土豹子想不出什么酷炫剧情<br/>·都不是什么好人，三观不正，敏感词挺多的，就是没有车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Baby Shot Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>设想你是个，嗯，自由职业者，清洁工，家族事业，什么都做一点，工作时候身后老有条子转来转去那种，直到深夜才结束了辛苦的工作，却不幸没能甩干净烦人的尾巴，于是你就近走进一家酒吧，发现你的前男友，前同事和前弟子正坐在吧台前，三者与你最近一次见面都是不欢而散收场，那么现在，为了装出和人约好在这里碰头的假象，你会选择去和谁搭话？<br/>
</p><p>对于V来说，不知该说是幸运还是不幸，他的前男友，前同事和前弟子集三位于一体，让他的选择减少到了一项，并且那个唯一项已经发现了他，正朝他挥手。临近午夜，客人无多，身后跟踪技术蹩脚的小警察在门口探头探脑，V认命般地咽下一声叹息，走向了吧台。<br/>
</p><p>时间对天城快斗作用有限，他看上去总有种要人命的少年感，黑风衣里面万年的白衬衫，酒吧冷调灯一照，睫毛阴影投在苍白的眼窝处，生人勿近得很，他没等V走近就绕进了吧台后面，脱了黑风衣，露出里面深红的调酒师马甲。<br/>
</p><p>得，四合一，这下想躲都不行了，V推开递来的酒水单，要了一杯柳橙汁。<br/>
</p><p>“你也太信不过我的技术了。”天城快斗看起来被逗乐了，“还是说你太信得过了？”<br/>
</p><p>“酒精伤脑，”V干巴巴地答道，“劝你也少喝。”<br/>
</p><p>调酒师选择不去理会顾客的丧气话，冰块，伏特加，其次才是柳橙汁，长汤匙在无脚酒杯中轻搅三下，“螺丝起子。”他向前推出，“克里斯，我们很久没见了。”<br/>
</p><p>V没接，“四个月前才见过。”那可真是……形容不出的混乱场面。<br/>
</p><p>“你见着我了，可我没有见着你。”调酒师没有气馁，他又往前推了一点，杯子已经快触到客人的衣角了，“所以不算，上次见面是三年前。”<br/>
狡猾，常人眼里天城快斗说这话的样子冷得掉冰碴，仿佛恨不能永世不见，可V靠的就是发现那肩膀几不可见的塌陷，声音里微不可闻的失望来过活保命，他瞪着那杯橙色的饮料，别，别那么看我，这招你十四岁有用，怎么二十岁还指望着同一招，何况你得微微地仰头才有效，不是俯视——<br/>
</p><p>“克里斯。”天城快斗右手的小指擦了下无名指，那是他在失望，非常的。<br/>
</p><p>算了，就一杯果汁似的酒，V自暴自弃地伸手，他恨自己什么都看得见的眼睛和什么都记得住的脑子，怕什么呢，十分钟前连你自己都不知道自己会走进这家店里，遇到天城快斗完全是个意外。<br/>
</p><p>真不是个好决定，他喝了一口就后悔了，甜得发腻。“你是我的工作，”，嫌这听起来还不够疏远似的，他依次加上，“之一，过去时。任务已完成。没必要再见面了。”<br/>
</p><p>“那你太不专业了，居然和你的工作上了床。”，天城快斗面不改色，“还是说你和你的每份工作都那么做？”<br/>
</p><p>这世上可能存在晕血的屠夫，但绝不存在会怕黄腔的英国人，V张口就来：“我的其他工作都用另一种方式硬了。”<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗不说话了，他看着V勾了下嘴角，笑得V心里发毛，真奇了怪了，明明他才是看着对方在地上摸爬滚打到大的那个，天城快斗怎么好意思露出一脸宽容的长辈表情来，他冷声问道：“笑什么？”<br/>
</p><p>“你明知道，”他的困扰看起来可真是该死的真诚，“说这种话会让我特别想吻你。”<br/>
</p><p>没法聊，聊不下去，V低头抿酒，心绪复杂，这孩子以前不是这样的，我教坏的？也不是啊，那会儿多懂事，早晚问好，训练多繁重都不吭一声，放回菲卡身边三年就成了这样，上梁不正下梁歪。</p><p> </p><p>真要细说起来，天城快斗是他独立接手的第一份工作，还是份闲差，至少和之前的相比，轻松多了。那时候V这个代号还不属于他，父亲行踪不明，克里斯不敢冒险，把弟弟们送回了母国，自己留下追查，没资源没手段，头发从齐耳长到齐肩，艰难得很，每天到了下午茶的时间他拿出四个杯子，然后自己喝完一整壶茶，茶多酚过剩，失眠到天明。<br/>
</p><p>快山穷水尽的时候，长期合作伙伴之一的天城家给他伸了条橄榄枝，不是什么脏活，训练个人，天城家的资源随他用，这事好得像假的一样，但克里斯也没多少选择，准确地说，没别的选择。<br/>
</p><p>他以为送来的会是哪捡的孤儿，结果人来了一看，天城家的大公子，拖着个小牛皮行李箱站在他租来的公寓房房门外，规规矩矩地和他问好，像来参加什么国际象棋竞赛培训营。克里斯站在门口就开始打电话，问是不是送错了人。<br/>
</p><p>结果还没等电话那头回答，少年就抬手按掉了通话键，没有错，他说，我自愿来的。<br/>
</p><p>克里斯捏着他的手腕点点头说好，我们第一节课学怎么自己恢复脱臼。<br/>
</p><p>这纯粹是条件反射，在很久——久到他和天城快斗开始交往，但还没久到他们分手——之后，克里斯如此辩解道，没直接折了已经是理性迅速跟上的结果了。他还是挂了通电话过去，对面的意思是，老爷子晚来又得子，稀罕得很，有意从此金盆洗手，送大的去学门手艺，好保护弟弟，小孩自己也是同意的。<br/>
</p><p>理所当然的，他收线的时候男孩还是没能正回自己的手腕，他惨白着一张脸等青年讲完电话——叫青年都勉强，克里斯那时候自己也就17岁，进声色场所还得伪造身份证年龄，他长得秀气，身高还没发育全，往那儿一站，不怀好意的视线黏在后颈。<br/>
</p><p>但他的手还是双男性的手，骨节分明，又长又宽，伸过来，把少年的腕圈住，喀一声，复位比脱臼疼，少年的脸又白了几分，咬住了嘴唇，看着青年没收回去的右手，不懂他什么意思，是自己没能复位不过关要重来吗，他看着青年向前探了一下的手全身僵硬。<br/>
</p><p>于是青年笑了，他说他叫克里斯，克里斯托弗·阿克雷德；天城快斗，我想和你握个手。</p><p> </p><p>戈什和德鲁瓦后来问过天城快斗，怎么就会喜欢上克里斯？公司年会，家族涉黑企业也算公司，大家都喝得有点高，毕竟每年能活着喝到这杯不容易，问题也问得随便起来了。天城快斗放下酒杯，重复了一遍，思考了一下，然后反问，怎么不喜欢上呢？<br/>
</p><p>下属们以为他在抛梗，结果等了半天没有后文，这才意识到天城快斗是真的不理解这世上怎么会有人不爱上自己的训练者这种满是破绽的伪命题，惊得筷子都掉了。<br/>
</p><p>克里斯的容貌极具欺诈性，极具，这种欺诈性和打针很疼的美丽护士小姐之间有异曲同工之凶残。天城快斗按着他过去给自己定的那一套训练计划带过几个好苗子，人以为是变相的严刑拷打，差点造成严重人才流失问题，路过的戈什拦着一问，少当家理直气壮地说他当年不就这么过来的，能出什么问题。<br/>
</p><p>问题很大，可戈什没敢说，算了算了，正主觉得自己这样好就好，他操哪门子弗洛伊德荣格冯特的心呢。<br/>
</p><p>杀死一颗少年心的方式可能是数以千计的俯卧撑和仰卧起坐，是殴出巴掌大淤青的近身格斗，也可能是床头一杯牛奶，看着眼睛的一句夸奖或手掌停留在肩膀上的触感；但又不全是鞭子和那几颗糖，克里斯戴着单边眼镜敲电脑的样子像个研究院高材生，实际指不定在哪个国家的资料库里从A黑到Z，接过少年递给他的马克杯还不忘点点头说谢谢，修得整齐圆润的指甲盖缝里有不知道谁的血；原来白月光落到了地上也不全是饭米粒，它还可能同时兼具一颗朱砂痣的资质。<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗投于他门下之前当了十四年黑道小少爷都没见过这样的人，吊桥效应，雏鸟情结，斯德哥尔摩综合征，长腿哥哥，里昂与玛蒂尔达，但丁与维吉尔，杂七杂八统统汇编成一本少年快斗之烦恼，随便哪个心理医生当经典案例出版都能拿个国家级别的奖。不过换个角度想，谁的爱情不是一场来势汹汹的痢疾热病呢？<br/>
</p><p>病灶对此浑然未觉，他现在每天只喝半壶茶，睡眠质量显著提升，看着茶桌对面的少年往杯子里加方糖，心底一软，把自己的暗恋者直接给移情成了此刻隔着几条大洋的弟弟，唉，希望托马斯以后能有人家一半懂事就好，等会儿回信附张照片过去，阅后即焚。<br/>
</p><p>他原本以为至多带天城快斗个几个月，最多一年，等找回了父亲这事就翻篇了，哪想到托隆一失踪就是四年，快斗16岁的时候他觉得该出师了，没东西好教了，师徒一场，送他送到公寓楼下，心里总有最后那么几句想再交代交代，从谈判时候的小姿势到枪支保养，后面克里斯自己讪讪地住了口，怎么回事，他还不到二十呢，就这么啰嗦了。<br/>
</p><p>他住的地方交通不便，设施将就，唯一优点是绿化不错。昨夜风骤雨急，现在树叶一动，上面水珠滚下来又是一场微型阵雨，打得下面站着的两个人一头水。天城快斗掏出手帕先给克里斯擦，他在这种事情上还是一副少爷派头，这两年身量拔高不少，不怒自威的气势也有了几分，奈何人种优势摆在那里，身高差只多不少，得踮了脚尖才擦得到克里斯的头顶。手帕闻起来有和克里斯身上的衬衫相同寡淡的洗衣液味，做老师的垂眼看学生，出鞘锋芒因着孩子气的动作软和不少，心底顿时碎成地上一摊水。<br/>
</p><p>少年来的时候一个小牛皮箱，去的时候三个行李箱装他的全套衣服洗漱用品枪械工具，来接的车没有开门，车窗摇下来说了几句话就走了，天城快斗拖着那三个行李箱回去敲克里斯的门，上头要他们凑个一组，合作愉快，以后就是搭档了。<br/>
</p><p>多少有点尴尬，年长者闪身想让前学生现同事进屋，却被握着胳膊拦在了门外，天城快斗看着他，一本正经地说，克里斯，这不一样了。<br/>
</p><p>什么不一样？他被带得也严肃了起来，挺直腰背，心里盘算着莫不是现在就要搞清楚上下级关系。<br/>
</p><p>然后就听到天城快斗宣布似地说，我可以追你了。</p><p> </p><p>当天城快斗不把话说得像……放在他们两个身上格外诡异的前任模式的时候，他们还是可以进行有效的沟通的，这是V在今晚第二杯金汤力下肚之后突然意识到的，从各自在阻滞剂和失活剂上的偏好开始，店里已经没有别的客人了，于是话题一路奔向G39C的改装和客户构成变化，当它拐到虹膜识别的缺陷后，V才想起时间，他瞥向手表，很晚了——或者准确地说，很早了。<br/>
</p><p>快斗还是站在吧台后面，毫无下班赶人的意思，琴酒，苦艾酒，金巴利，V像是刚刚开始对他的打扮感到新鲜似的，偏过头盯着他看，对方也大方地任他打量。<br/>
</p><p>堂堂天城少当家为什么跑来这里当酒保，V思考了一下，觉得此刻舒展在酒精里的脑细胞没那么好奇这个问题，近几个月市长中期选举，业务量大得惊人，IV又在这种关键时刻出蜜罐任务被家里那位当场抓包，他实在没有什么力气再来一轮你猜你猜你猜猜了——毕竟，不管天城快斗回答什么，他都很难不去往深里揣摩这是否预示着天城家的下一步动作。<br/>
</p><p>虽然，V揉了揉太阳穴，这酒吧里仅剩的两个人加起来就约等于三分之二个前市长垮台的原因。他有点醉了，近几年外勤工作都交给IV，研究和支援要求长时间的清醒，咖啡因降低了他的酒精耐受度。“你瘦了，”他冲口而出，然后感觉了一下自己头歪的角度，还行，向右15°，他还没醉到开始乱说话的程度。<br/>
</p><p>确实是瘦了，马甲腰口勒得比四个月前看起来细了，锁骨更突出了，蓄着两汪黑影在里面晃动，天城快斗一瘦看起来更锋利，他调好了尼格龙尼却没推给V，开始冲洗擦拭调酒杯，“放心好了，”他今天笑得有点多，“不会死在你来找我前头的。”<br/>
</p><p>V盯着那杯红色的酒液不说话，话题又被带向诡异的前任氛围，但这回是他得为此负责，毕竟，那两句话——你瘦了和另一句——都是他自己说的。</p><p> </p><p>问题在于，没有比阿特丽斯，但丁如何上天堂，神曲如何喜剧收场。克里斯被压在床榻上的时候作了最后的挣扎，你还没成年，他说完就后悔了，未成年淫行在他的简历中不值一提，现在才开始装圣人为时过晚，他自己都为其中的单薄感到可耻。<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗也这么觉得，他停下手上动作，叫了声老师。他到了这种时候才第一次喊克里斯老师，后者对此的理解是，身份的错位易于营造某种气氛，他的学生是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，坦率的追求者，下一句话可能是任务坐标也可能是你今天的胸针很衬眼睛颜色，而克里斯不想承认的是，他很吃这一套。<br/>
</p><p>此时这句称呼多少带着揶揄意味，天城快斗俯下身，和他额头贴着额头，说，老师，您没教过我合法的事呀。<br/>
</p><p>能怎么办呢，大势已去，一锤定音，靛青望进天蓝，情欲的乌云遮天蔽日，风雨欲来，终于无法视而不见，他仰起头吻上少年的薄唇，投身于这场注定避之不及的暴雨。<br/>
</p><p>等托隆回来联络上克里斯的时候，他的头发已经快留到腰部了，习惯对他们这一行来说通常意味着钝化和危险，而克里斯发现他在逐渐习惯洗完澡出来湿着头发看电脑，会有个人站在身后替他吹干，他停下手上的工作，问身后的人要了把剪刀，天城快斗去拿了递给他，握着柄的右手小指擦过无名指。<br/>
</p><p>于是克里斯顶着一头长发去赴了托隆的约，去的时候他没抱什么希望，类似骗局经历过太多次，桌对面人坐下的时候他确信，托隆·阿克雷德，他的父亲回来了，离开的时候他明白了，回来的只有托隆·阿克雷德。<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗在低头捣鼓他的新防御系统，叫轨道四还是五，后脑被格洛克18顶住的前一秒，他转过了头，问克里斯，你怎么把头发剪了？<br/>
</p><p>克里斯拨开安全栓，喀一声，掷在地上权作回答，干脆利落，没有余音，只有一种兜回起点的空虚感。<br/>
</p><p>事情连起来以后就简单得像地摊小说，连好莱坞爆米花片都不够格，克里斯花了两个小时证明自己是克里斯托弗·阿克雷德，身上没有被植入芯片也没有被进行过心理暗示，门口的服务生也不是克格勃，没有，没有人监控这场谈话，我没和任何人提过。<br/>
</p><p>克里斯谈得口干舌燥，心里尝试着用距离感分隔震撼与冲击，托隆的身体状况自然不能和以前相比，右手的颤抖和轻微坡足不像是残疾，可能是创伤后应激反应，但那都是小问题，麻烦的是托隆在谈话时表现出了解离性人格障碍的倾向，时不时对着不存在的人物说话。他分析得专注，以至于托隆开口打断他的时候，根本不知道自己说到了哪里<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗？你还在给天城家做事？<br/>
</p><p>克里斯不明所以地点了点头。<br/>
</p><p>托隆笑了，再次见面后第一次。V，他说，和小时候发现克里斯熬夜看书一样的语气，你查了四年，怎么连当初就是天城家把我的坐标给捅出去的都没查到？<br/>
</p><p>兔死狗烹，天城家意欲金盆洗手，怎么可能放过留着指纹的脏工具；鸟尽弓不藏，把天城快斗送到克里斯身边，不愁没有安插眼线的理由，还多个傻子给仇人卖力，这一石几鸟克里斯算不清楚，他只觉得自己此刻的举动难脱低俗小说窠臼，硝烟味闻起来都像八点档的肥皂泡，可只有这个问题他非问不可。<br/>
</p><p>你知道多少？<br/>
</p><p>我连你现在为什么这么做都不知道，天城快斗看着他的眼睛回答，所以我想，应该是什么都不知道。<br/>
</p><p>话很没有说服力，但彼此都明白，天城快斗有没有说谎，克里斯最清楚不过，那些他亲自教导的反测谎技巧一个都没有出现。他唯一不知道的自己对这样的清楚该抱有何种情绪才比较合适，愤怒力有不逮，悲哀矫情过头，于是他枪口方向不变，退着走进房间取出了个黑色手提箱，这屋子里他性命攸关的情报数据一半都在里面。<br/>
</p><p>他带不走的另一半问，克里斯，如果我说我爱你，你能不能留下？<br/>
</p><p>不能，我要你的爱有什么用？能折现吗？汇率和美金比起来怎么样？通胀速度多少？他咽下后半句没有说，能把那个完好无损的托隆带回来吗？<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗眼睛黯了下来，结局到底注定，只有但丁和维吉尔是不行的，更何况现在有的是艾德蒙唐泰斯他儿子和阿尔贝。<br/>
</p><p>话很伤人，但克里斯不想道歉，恃爱行凶，稍一动摇就要前功尽弃，他收回枪和视线说，你最好别死在我下次找到你的前头。这就是告别了。<br/>
</p><p>那么就说好了，你来找我，天城快斗反倒放松了下来，眼睛重又灼灼有光，我不会去找你，但你得来找我，说好了，他重复道。<br/>
</p><p>V转身就走，他和浪漫主义恐怖分子无话可讲。</p><p> </p><p>天城快斗就真的没去找过他，也没死在他们遇上之前。阿克雷德家的招牌不能用了，V和弟弟们用了两年时间从海外重新开始发展，天城家在地图上被标了个红圈，回去是早晚的事，以眼还眼，古老同态复仇在业界源远流长。<br/>
</p><p>只不过没人料到他们回去的契机是一单绑票，V看着资料上熟悉的男孩皱眉，IV心急口快，指着托隆鼻子就说这种工作也太掉价了吧。<br/>
</p><p>托隆对他的冒犯不以为意，想引出菲卡只能这招，他拿着蜡笔在纸上边涂涂画画边说，不然你去绑天城快斗试试？<br/>
</p><p>就像IV说的，V也觉得干这事掉价，天城老家头看似退居幕后，实则一直没有离权，上岸风声放了这么多年，只是把龌龊事都扫到了台面下，唯有小儿子天城阳斗，是真的一清二白，连灰色的边都没沾过，黏哥哥得很，连带着和V也熟了起来。<br/>
</p><p>然而既然托隆说要接，那就是个决定了。天城阳斗认识我，V斟酌着开口，把他身边的保镖引开注意或者无力化三十秒，我能直接把他带走。他知道托隆等的就是他这句话。<br/>
</p><p>Ⅲ凑过去和他讨论行动细节，IV从自己的假身份里尝试翻出个有心园户口的，不不不，那个不能用，托马斯这两个月都应该在亚特兰大搞他的人偶艺术展，他忍不住为可能遇到神代凌牙而感到伤脑筋起来。托隆扔下蜡笔，绘画疗法对他效果不错，画面比起最早有了流畅线条和规则几何体，他左看右看不满意，复捡起支玫红色的，在画面正中加了颗宝石爱心。<br/>
</p><p>他笑了起来。今天的茶会得换地方举办了，不知道心园那几家蛋糕店还营业不营业。</p><p> </p><p>客户要求的条件不是赎金，这总算让这件活没有掉价到地底——V余光注意着茶桌那边的动静，托隆和男孩正在就不同面包店的草莓蛋糕进行口味竞赛——然而，“花这么大代价就要天城家的一个码头？”<br/>
</p><p>“可能是他们漂白过程中卖掉的合作伙伴？” Ⅲ开车拐过十字路口，他刚给天城家送去故意迟到的茶会邀请函，“阳斗就是个暗示，这样和我们的立场相近，也能解释托隆为什么接他们的委托。”<br/>
</p><p>阳斗朝V招了招手，后者夹着电话摇摇头拒绝了邀请，男孩露出了失望的表情，他抱歉地笑笑：“有风声说这个码头天城家已经预计要给别人了，我还没查到是哪家，但是我在想……”<br/>
</p><p>“巴利安？” Ⅲ自然地接道，“确实他们要来接手天城家黑道生意的传闻有不少，那么这把可真够大的，亏了。”<br/>
</p><p>V沉默不语，在心里盘算，巴利安和他们一样，据点不在心园，不同的是他们黑手党规模庞大得多，近一年不知为何有意无意把势力往心园发展；强龙和地头蛇，挑起这两家争斗，能获利的候选人太多。<br/>
</p><p>“算了，托隆心里应该有数，”Ⅲ安慰话说到一半，“咦”一声停住了，再开口时声音带着疑惑：“我收线了，有交警要我靠边。奇怪，心园不是靠左驾驶吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这是之后近5小时Ⅲ和他们最后的联络，V关掉电视，意料之中，晚间新闻波澜不惊，连起车祸都没有，他把视线重新投回屏幕，Ⅲ的GPS信号消失的路口，流浪汉模样的男人举着张纸，站在监视器正下。<br/>
</p><p>“作为茶会回礼，天城先生邀请您前往心城酒店一叙。”<br/>
</p><p>“去呗。怕他不成？”IV自觉褪下无名指上的金属小圆环，交给V，“拿好，丢了凌牙得弄死我。”<br/>
</p><p>放在往常此类谈判工作总是要带上Ⅲ以确保IV不会玩脱，这让身处后方的V心里隐隐有些不太好的预感，关于在天城家工作的细节，他并没有全盘托出，Ⅲ和IV至多了解到天城快斗和他认识，托隆则不好讲，V有些泄气地承认，他现在对于自己父亲的想法知之甚少。<br/>
</p><p>这不好的预感在IV开口说第一句话的时候有了实体——等一下，他寄过照片，天城快斗的照片，给当时在英国的——V抓起耳麦，但已经晚了。<br/>
</p><p>“你就是天城家的小子，”IV挑起眉，声音传输清晰，“V教过的那个。”<br/>
</p><p>他的本意大概是透点对面意料之外的信息，好拿快斗对此的反应在之后的谈判作基准线，反正他们一家身份暴露是预算好的一步，然而，但是，可是，这一句出去，天城快斗手里的底瞬间比IV手里的多了——他只要随便说句，那你知道我们还睡过吗，IV的基准线便会暴露无遗——V实在太了解自己弟弟的性格有多不适合心理战了，进退两难，要么等对手出击要么自己立刻在线路里主动踢爆，结果倒是不会差太多。<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗面色不改，顺着话接：“那我要V出来谈。”<br/>
</p><p>“这不行吧，”IV故作为难姿态，“哪有现在换人的。”<br/>
</p><p>“让他来谈，”天城快斗偏就要做这个哪有，“否则免谈。”</p><p> </p><p>开玩笑，当然不可能真的把司令塔换去前线。不过一场还没开始就退货的谈判注定不顺，虚与委蛇之间，IV很快就不耐烦了起来，以至于枪声响起的瞬间，他的心情竟犹如听到放课铃的小学生——终于能结束这毫无成果的扯皮了。<br/>
</p><p>头痛全部留给了V，天城快斗有什么理由冒着阳斗的生命危险，以这种最为粗暴的方式在谈判桌上翻脸，难不成还相信昔日情谊——操，怎么还来了一拨人和天城家的打起来了——他按下闪着绿光的通讯键。<br/>
</p><p>“不是天城家，” Ⅲ听起来喘得和背景风声不相上下，“我是被绊在了警察局，V，想搞他们的是上头的——游马——”<br/>
</p><p>通讯断了线，不过这点讯息已经足够让IV从混乱中撤退了，V抬眼，却被陡然增加的暴乱人数震住，天城家如果动了这么多人不可能没有消息传到他这里，除非——<br/>
</p><p>“是巴利安的人，”IV闪身躲过条凳子腿，骂了句脏话，“他们和天城的早就是一条船上的了，V，帮我把到顶楼天台的门都开了。”他跑了两步又回身停住，“等等，我不相信这么短时间巴利安就会和天城合作无间，他们肯定也插了人在现场监——”<br/>
</p><p>至于之后本该在亚特兰大的托马斯·阿克雷德和本该在威尼斯的神代凌牙正面对上，双双发现对方是那个IV和那个纳修，并且由于IV手上那个缺了的小圆环引发更为激烈的家庭矛盾，V实在是无暇顾及了，他的视线匆匆略过监视器画面却被捉住——<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗在看着他。<br/>
</p><p>很没道理，对方根本没可能知道他们劫持了酒店哪条监视线路，更没可能知道监视器对面此刻有没有在看着画面，但此刻他们的视线就是这么不可能地穿透电子屏和数字串对上了，天城快斗动了动嘴唇，比了个口型，V照着念了一下，单音节，Bang，有颗子弹跨越了四年时间擦枪走火，正中靶心。</p><p> </p><p>把天城阳斗送回家后一个星期，V陪着托隆去参加了个邀请函提前送去的茶会，对面只身赴会，没带两个儿子。<br/>
</p><p>话题兜兜转转，称得上正题的部分只有一小段。天城快斗真是能干，托隆夸得语气真诚，什么时候和巴利安达成合作的，一点风声都没有。<br/>
</p><p>谁知道，菲卡表情捉摸不透，也可能是你儿子教导得好。<br/>
</p><p>托隆拍着手哈哈一笑，有意思，他说，这回玩得很开心，不过接下来就不关我的事了，他意味深长地加了句，也不关你的事了。<br/>
</p><p>坦率而言，V根本看不出这整件事有什么值得可乐的，他个人的感觉只有累，和被当枪使的有心无力，直到两个星期后市长下野的新闻出来——主要罪名是贪污受贿和暴力组织勾结，名单里心园排的上辈的一个没跑，除了最大的那个——他才反应过来：天城家自此结束在黑白两边徘徊的历史，成为勇于揭发政坛黑暗的热心组织，天城快斗终于不想等菲卡结束这磨蹭数年之久还越洗越黑的上岸计划了，恐怕后者也将要彻底过上退休生活。<br/>
</p><p>有一件事他是看出来了：托隆的复仇劲头没有前两年刚回来的时候足，很难想象，但不是不可能，或许是心理和精神上变得稳定了，或许是经历太多反而看开，也或许是和儿子们的相处中心境变了；心园之旅雷声大雨点小，仇人相见眼睛还没有茶红，他似乎看菲卡吃了个瘪就过瘾了，重在参与得很，回去就把画着红圈的世界地图给扔了，换上一幅心园地图。<br/>
</p><p>往后就像之前说的，心园明暗势力都换届，IV那边又是问题连连，逼得V这个司令塔外勤出得头昏眼花，一头撞进和天城快斗的不期而遇。</p><p> </p><p>剧情进行至此，似乎总该来点升华总结，而V得出的结论是——他朝着自己盯了半天的那杯红色酒液伸出了手，越是回想，他越觉得摄入的酒精还不够，然而今夜唯一的一次主动买醉到底未遂，他的手被格住了。<br/>
</p><p>“这杯是调给我自己的，”天城快斗毫不客气地指出，“而且你喝醉了。很醉。”<br/>
</p><p>V终于舍得抬起头看一眼调酒师了，他没有反驳，甚至在心里赞同起了这个观点，毕竟，他现在还没有甩开天城快斗握着自己的手，连象征性地挣动都没有，足够显示他确实是真的醉了。<br/>
</p><p>那么，很醉了的人是有说胡话的特权的，“不是巧合，”他眨了眨眼睛，勉力维持清醒，补充道，“我在这里遇到你不是巧合。”天城快斗的红马甲和尼格龙尼颜色相近，啊，他把这句也说出来了。<br/>
</p><p>没有否认也没有肯定，被指控者泰然反问：“证据呢？不可依赖直觉，老师你教过我的。”<br/>
</p><p>“先不说心园就是你的地盘，”V一一列举，“那个警察，九十九游马，你真当我听Ⅲ提过算过不会去查吗。”你刚才甚至还叫我老师，他厌烦地闭上眼睛想，“这条街上营业到午夜的酒吧不多，你只要赌中一次。”他有点头晕，手想借力却碰翻了一旁的酒杯。“我应该也教过你不可依赖赌运。”<br/>
</p><p>回答的语句没有了听众，天城快斗环住V的肩膀，任由深红色的液体在衣服上漫开。老师，他在心中完成自己的无罪辩护，我从不依赖运气。<br/>
</p><p>他只在一件事上下了注，他赌别的酒吧吧台前都没坐着个穿白衬衫搭黑风衣的男人，他赌别的男人灯光下的样子没那么拒人千里之外，他赌没有人用克里斯喜欢的皮囊穿得像克里斯喜欢的样子——他赌别的店里没有人是天城快斗。<br/>
</p><p>你看，蝴蝶欢欣鼓舞地自投罗网了，赢家通杀，他的战利品在赌桌上摊开了修长的四肢，露出了柔软的肚皮。<br/>
</p><p>天城快斗亲亲男人的鬓角，寻思着明天得给游马警探寄张感谢信。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>啊，写大人的恋爱游戏好过瘾，我的斗哥，骚话巨多，热情奔放，皮的不行，不知道为什么很难写他对克里斯冷傲……<br/>同样不知道为什么，略称凌牙就没什么问题，略称快斗就，哪里不对，感觉像进了魔术快斗剧组，所以一路全称。<br/>其实仔细算算菲卡应该和托隆一马一个年龄，但就是，感觉特别老，可能科学让他谢顶的关系吧……所以主要的年操其实在他身上……至于斗哥为什么能透视监视器，就当轨道7这个程序特牛逼8……让我这个土味girl来揣测这种人的时髦值从何而来实在太过勉强。<br/>啊我懒得写剧情解释了，就结合一下原作理解8，有不懂评论问8，我基本只是把打牌部分去掉，原作剧情就很thug life了 【】，总之最大输家Heart Burning，不满天城家洗白上岸，想螳螂捕蝉却没当成黄雀，喜送人头，被三勇士干翻【】其实仔细想想从交通科转到犯罪科的游马警探是好人，非常根正苗红的好人，只是听好朋友快斗的话帮个忙而已【】<br/>我酒类百科选手，百科如果驴我那就是百科的事【】</p><p> </p><p>凌IV那边是史密斯夫妇支线，附赠掉码一刻的小剧场：</p><p> “你有什么立场说我，”IV不甘示弱地呛道，“当我看不出你食指那个是和璃绪的吗。”<br/>凌牙无言，用空着的左手往衣领里一勾，项链上一个眼熟的银环无辜地晃了晃。<br/>“……行吧。”IV放下了武器，“算你赢，开枪吧。”<br/>凌牙忍着一枪托砸过去的冲动，翻了个白眼，他妈的，他要下得去手还会给自己脖子套个环吗。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>